


radio

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Series: the random Lana del Rey series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, By Lana Del Rey, Fansite!Mark, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, and idol life kinda, it's kinda cute, not explicit tho, not really just about the summer fling, small kiss scene, stan Lana btw, there's more to the story than just that, used some lyrics from radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: When the summer fling couldn't escape Donghyuck's mind, he finds himself searching for that special someone in the crowds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not edited

Donghyuck scoffed as he saw some girls turn to him in surprise, their cheeks reddening by the sight of him walking through the school halls, ripped jeans showing off his smooth legs, red hair messily styled in curls, and his eyes shining because of the makeup he had applied. To be honest, he looked too good to be real. 

Before the holidays, Donghyuck didn't really care much about looks, thinking that he didn't have to impress anyone, or actually look good for people to like him. No one's heavy words could bring Donghyuck down, deciding that inner beauty was pretty much important. That was until he met Mark, and he sure felt like he was raised from the dead, or something cheesy like that.

On the beach, the sun blinding half of the people present, whilst burning the others, sand flying into people's eyes, and sometimes even mouths, yet that one lifeguard sitting at the top of the tall chair seemed perfectly fine. He slipped through his pink lemonade, squinting through his sunglasses, looking down upon the others as if they meant nothing, because honestly compared to him they didn't. And that one boy captured Donghyuck's attention within seconds. 

The boy, Mark, licked his lips, that weren't really dry but his habit got the best of him, and smiled down at Donghyuck, before glancing over at some of the kids who were going too deep into the water, quickly blowing the whistle and warning them for the fifth time that day. As Mark continued his work, Donghyuck couldn't help but stare, amazed by how someone like him was casually working as a lifeguard when he could easily be a model.

Mark, obviously, noticed Donghyuck's eyes on him, so when climbed down the tall chair, definitely not purposely lifting his shirt up for a tease, and then winked at the brunette, Donghyuck knew he was in for a surprise. Trailing after the cute lifeguard, Donghyuck ignored his friends and entered the male toilets, immediately getting pulled into one of the stalls. 

"Hey." Mark had said, before placing a hand next to Donghyuck's head in the stall and leaning forwards, stopping right in front of his face, allowing the younger to take in the salty smell of the ocean from him.

"Hi," Donghyuck replied, glancing up at Mark's eyes before at his lips, then moving forwards and connecting their lips. 

A hand snaked around Donghyuck's waist, whilst the other cupped his head, tilting it to the side to deepen the kiss. Mark pulled away before immediately reconnecting their lips allowing both of them to only have a second to take in more air. 

Donghyuck doesn't quite remember how long he stayed in that stall, kissing Mark, but he does remember the way Mark left him. A small kiss on his cheek, a thank you in his ear and a wave as he exited the toilets. A wave of realisation washed over Donghyuck and he understood what all that was. He had never actually had a summer fling, believing the fact that he was only going to date once, fall in love once, marry once, and then die with that person (once obviously). 

However, this boy was too cute and had taken over Donghyuck's mind. So he returned the next day, this time, wearing shorts instead of jeans and a white shirt that he knew would fly up from time to time. And although Jeno made fun out of his baby tummy, he was still confident about it.

"You look good in shorts," Mark said, bravely bringing his hand down from Donghyuck waist and onto his legs, teasingly brushing his fingers down in a chilling way. "You should wear them often."

"You think?" Donghyuck innocently said, tilting his head as a joke, only to get pushed back against the boxes in the storage room, and messily kissed once again.

So maybe the summer fling got a little out of hand. Donghyuck started watching videos on YouTube, eager to find out how to wear makeup so that he could impress the beach boy with his looks, and then ended up dying his hair a red colour to make himself stand out in the crowd. And well, it worked.

Marks eyes followed Donghyuck as he walked across the beach, running a hand through his freshly dyed hair, before he crouched down on the sand, poking his finger in to write something (but they ended up being random letters because Donghyuck couldn't think of much with Mark's focus on him).

"Nice makeup," Mark whispered, placing soft kisses along Donghyuck's neck, breathing heavily as Donghyuck tugged at his hair.

"Thanks." Donghyuck laughed quietly, making sure to not be loud, since he didn't want the others in the beach cottage to discover him in his bed, tangled up with Mark. 

His friends didn't know about Mark or at least the weird relationship he had with him. They just thought he was a pretty boy Donghyuck found on the beach and somehow ended up becoming friends with him. They didn't even question it when Mark placed a hand on Donghyuck's thigh, rubbing circles on it with his thumb, and pretending as if he didn't see the adorable reactions he got. 

"Your friends are kinda oblivious." Mark chuckled, as Donghyuck pulled him up from his chest and pushed him back into a more comfortable position.

"They're not oblivious..." Donghyuck said, closing his eyes and shuffling closer to Mark, loving the warmth he felt, "They just don't think I'm the type of person to randomly date someone."

Donghyuck wishes he never said that, because when he woke up, he was greeted by an empty bed, and a small note hanging on his lamp. A horrible feeling stirred in his stomach, and he shakily reached out for it, his heart dropping as he read its contents.

_ 'Hey, Donghyuck! The last month or so that we spent together has been great, but I'm going to go back home now, as you know I'm not from here but another city. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.  _

_ Bye-bye :) _

_ Mark. _

That's it. That's all the note said. No details, no number, no contact information. Nothing. Tears rolled down Donghyuck's cheeks as he let it all sink in. It was just a summer fling, nothing else, so why did it hurt so much, watching Mark cheerfully end whatever they had through a small note that gave him no clue of where he came from.

Jeno and Jaemin soon entered the room, immediately rushing towards Donghyuck to ask him what was wrong, and questioning where Mark was. By mentioning the black-haired male, Donghyuck silently sobbed even harder, stuffing his face into his hands in an attempt to stop himself from crying over something he had decided to do on his own. 

He was the one who technically started it, shooting Mark hearts through his eyes, and then teasing him whilst playing on the beach. So he had no reason to be upset.

No one even knew how hard life was for Donghyuck after that, but he still tried his best to not think about it, claiming that if he thought less then he would inflict less emotional distress to himself.

The summer holidays soon ended, forcing Donghyuck to return to school as his new self, the one he made for Mark, and he caught the eyes of everyone, much to his discomfort. The pair of eyes that he wanted on him were no longer anywhere near him, and he was most probably never going to see them ever again. 

Yet he still tried. Donghyuck still woke up an hour early to brush his hair out, apply some basic makeup, choose clothes that he never would've worn before, and then go to school with the large smile he knew killed people at school.

Donghyuck didn't exactly know what he was thinking when he attended an audition at a company, hoping he would get in. Surprisingly, he did. His singing, -which was already pretty good since he used to be part of the choir club, and majored in music- made him instantly become one of the favourites of the company, and he debuted not long after (which were, in fact, a good three years later) as part of a group. 

His team gained a lot of fans, all of them shocked as to how there were so many good looking guys piled up in one group, and Donghyuck himself was surprised when he saw the lineup. But honestly, he didn't care about that. He didn't care about the money, the fans, he attention. All he cared about, was being noticed by Mark.

So here Donghyuck was, living life as sweet as cinnamon, something a few dreamt of, and his eyes still wandered through the crowd, hoping to find that one person who made his heart flutter. 

But he wasn't there. He never was. 

Time passed and Donghyuck got dragged by the group to a radio interview, something he always somehow missed out on, because of his clashing schedules, and sleep timings. The interviewer flashed a smile at Donghyuck and looked down at her script, Donghyuck copied her and sighed as he read the next like she was going to say.

"So Donghyuck!" She said happily, making him feel a little better already. "Fans are in love with your voice, so they have been requesting for you to sing a short verse out of a song that's been on your mind recently."

Donghyuck laughed into the mic, before looking at the camera pointed at him, plastering an expression that seemed as though he was thinking hard about what song to sing, although he already knew his answer. He cleared his throat, feeling a little under pressure by the way everyone around him watched his every move with anticipation.

"Lick me up and take me like a vitamin." Donghyuck sang in English, completely blowing away more than half of the people in the studio since they didn't understand what he was saying. "Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom, oh yeah. Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio." Donghyuck paused shooting a look at the camera with a. faint smirk on his face, before whispering in a low voice, "How do you like me now?"

The studio got engulfed in small claps, even though none of them actually knew what the lyrics meant. Donghyuck smiled to himself, appreciating the round of applause he received, and because he had finally gotten to sing something specifically for Mark. Although the words didn't mean anything special, they still should've caused some effect.

However, after the radio live Donghyuck did, nothing changed. No letter from a boy named Mark came, no cute boy arrived by the company entrance, looking to meet with an old friend named Donghyuck. Nothing changed.

It had been four years since the one month fling Donghyuck had, but he still couldn't get it out of his mind. No one else made Donghyuck forget things, or feel things. Everything else seemed dull and boring. 

Even at a fan meet, Donghyuck lazily signed his autograph on albums, smiling up at the people who hurried past them, shy to interact with them. He placed his chin on his palm and leaned on his elbow, waiting for the fan in front of Yuta to finish. Donghyuck's eyes danced around the fans, a smile forced its way up, and he gave short waves at everyone. Just as Donghyuck was going to look away, a certain guy in a black cap made him freeze.

It wasn't rare to see a guy at their fan meets, but it was at the same time. Sure they had male fans, but normally it was female fans who spent so much money on these kinds of things. 

The person Donghyuck stared at, slowly raised his head, a camera in his hand, perfectly directed at Donghyuck. A smile rushed up to Donghyuck's face, and then camera shutters closed before opening again. The cameraman, satisfied by the picture, brought the large object down, staring at it with pride, before looking back up at Donghyuck again.

An inaudible gasp escaped Donghyuck's mouth as he kept his eyes trained on the black-haired male, who beamed at him and shot a wave. Blood rushed to Donghyuck's cheeks and a single word, or name, left his tongue.

"Mark?"


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Mark looked the same, Donghyuck noted, narrowing his eyes in shock and confusion. Mark still had prominent cheekbones, bright eyes, hair styled back, now a black colour, different from the pink he had when they met. He looked a lot more mature, obviously, since it had been nearly a whole four years. 

Mark tried to stop the smile that erupted on his face as he saw Donghyuck mouth his name. He hadn't forgotten, even after so many years, he still remembers him. Mark's favourite person in the world knows who he is, and he couldn't be happier. The security members near the side of the stage started leading the next row of people up the stairs, and Mark casually got up from his seat, trying to walk normally and not trip over anything, since he knew Donghyuck's gaze was still glued to him. The people in front of him bowed down, hair flying all around, before moving onto the next member.

Mark doesn't quite remember what happened next, as he hurriedly got through the group, eager to meet Donghyuck, who just had to be the last person, but he does recall seeing the shocked expression Jaemin gave as he walked past him after getting a signature. The second he stopped in front of Donghyuck, they both fell into a long silence, only the noise of the fans around them, and the scratching sound of pen to paper being heard. Donghyuck bit his lip, totally not making Mark glance down before back at his eyes, and then cleared his throat.

"Where have you been these past years?" Donghyuck asked, catching Mark off guard because he didn't quite expect their past to be brought up so suddenly. "I tried finding you, but you were literally gone, nowhere to be found."

"That's because," Mark spoke softly, causing Donghyuck's heart to beat faster as it had been such a long time since he last heard his voice. "My name's not actually saved as Mark anywhere, it's as Minhyung."

"Minhyung?" Donghyuck echoed, tilting his head to the side, before looking down at the album Mark placed in front of him (and so many butterflies flew in his stomach when he realised it was his version of the album), before signing on it slowly, making sure to waste as much time as he could. "That still doesn't explain where you were."

"I was just, you know." Mark shrugged his shoulders, hoping he could avoid the question. Donghyuck wrote a small 'HC' next to his signature before leaning forwards, a smile breaking out on his face — and Mark could tell that this one was genuine since he had seen it so many times when it was just them.

"We need to talk, Mark," Donghyuck said, scribbling a small bear beside his signature, and then a few other things that Mark couldn't really make out (and no, it wasn't because Donghyuck's handwriting was horrible — which it was — but because it was upside down).

"We are talking, right now," Mark mumbled, his eyes shifting to the girl next to him, still engrossed in a conversation with Yuta, and he prayed she would hurry up so that he could escape the awkwardness he fell into.

"No, I mean." Donghyuck sighed, running. hand down his face, before putting his pen down and holding up the album for Mark to take. "Talk after this? With no fans, no security? No one else, just me and you."

Mark raised his hands to take the album, catching sight of the number scribbled in the corner, before nodding slowly. As much as he wanted to talk to Donghyuck, and that was pretty high and proven clearly by the amount of money he spent to get the fan meet tickets, Mark also didn't want to engage in any conversation, scared that it would end horribly and with painful truths.

"Please move ahead." A staff member said, reaching over from behind Donghyuck and gesturing for Mark to step off the stage. As he walked down, Mark glanced over his shoulder, licking his lips as he saw Donghyuck bow his head down at the fan, before sending a wink his way. A blush flooded Mark's cheeks, but he played it off by pulling a mask over his face, quickly packing his camera away to leave. He wanted to stay, and maybe take more pictures, but he knew he couldn't. Not when there were a bunch of fansites staring at him with heart eyes and holding their cameras towards him. 

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Mark pulled his cap down covering the top of his eyes, before shuffling out of the venue earlier than he was supposed to. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, glaring down at his phone screen, which only glared back with no notifications. It had been nearly a whole week and Mark had still not texted him. Worry and panic rushed through Donghyuck, and thoughts that could possibly be the truth filled his mind.

What if Mark had disappeared again? Maybe he lied when he agreed to talk to Donghyuck again. What if he got weirded out by the fact that Donghyuck still remembers him? What if-

"Huh?!" Donghyuck jumped up in his seat, clutching onto his phone as if it was the most precious thing in the world, smiling down widely at his phone, which displayed a call from an unknown number. As much as the probability of it being some stranger, or worse, a stalker was high, Donghyuck swiped to answer the call before bringing it up to his ear. "Took you long enough, Mark."

"Hello to you too, Donghyuck." Mark chuckled, his voice echoing because of the horrible internet connection he had. "How did you know it was me?"

"I don't really get many unknown calls." Which was a lie, and both of them knew, but Donghyuck wasn't sure if it would be alright for him to say that it was just his 'Mark senses' that warned him about the other calling. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, really," Mark muttered, and time went on, their breathing being the only thing heard from each side of the call. Donghyuck got up from the chair and fell onto his bed, laying down and letting out a sigh. He heard Mark do the same, and raised his head to face the ceiling, a weird comforting feeling washing over him as Mark hummed to a song. 

"Radio," Donghyuck said, eyes widening as he realised what song Mark was humming. Mark let out a low laugh before whispering a 'that's right', causing Donghyuck to sit up on the bed, holding a hand to his chest. "That's the same song-"

"You sang in that interview." Mark finished, making Donghyuck squirm under the invisible barrier that was restricting him from jumping up and down in excitement, and happiness. "I watched it. I've watched every single one of your videos Hyuck."

There's the nickname, Donghyuck closed his eyes, the fingers on his chest tightening around the shirt over his heart, and he slouched forward, trying his best to not let out a shaky breath. 

"Why did you leave without giving me some sort of way to contact you?" Donghyuck asked, curling his toes in anticipation, and rocking forwards on his bed. Mark remained silent for a while, making Donghyuck chew on his lip more harshly, ignoring the way a strange taste stained his mouth. 

"We were just having fun," Mark said, and Donghyuck could practically hear his heart drop and a twist in his stomach pull. "We weren't exactly friends either, so there was no need for us to stay in contact."

"How can you say that?" Donghyuck hissed, standing up from the bed, clenching his fist and shooting looks into the innocent wall facing him. "Sure we were having fun, but we were friends if nothing else. I wanted to stay in contact with you, Mark! You could've at least waited for me to wake up before you disappeared for a whole four years, and then showed up at my fan meet with that stupidly cute smile of yours!"

"I couldn't do that!" Mark countered, making Donghyuck shake his head in confusion. 

"And why's that? Because you didn't think we were friends? Was I not good enough to even receive a goodbye?" Donghyuck questioned, pacing around the room, his heartbeat ringing in his ear and almost muffling the next thing Mark said. 

"Because I was scared to see how you'll react!" Mark answered, and Donghyuck froze, halfway through scratching his head in frustration. "I was- I was scared to see whether or not you'd be fine with me leaving. Scared that this relationship we had, whatever it was," Mark took a breath, trying to pretend as if he didn't hear Donghyuck's small 'friendship', and continued, "Was not as important to you as it was to me."

"Mark." Donghyuck took a seat again, feeling his head spin from the way his blood rushed to it, and the thoughts swirled inside it. "Our relationship, our friendship, was really important to me."

Silence fell over them again, and Donghyuck cursed himself thinking he must've gone over the line again, making Mark feel pressured, most probably like last time when he accidentally called them a couple. But then when the other spoke up again, Donghyuck snapped his eyes open and jumped up to grab his jacket.

"2nd NimeaJ road." Is all Mark said, and Donghyuck was scrambling through the dorm, calling out to the hyungs that he was going to be back late. He flew down the stairs, phone stuffed into his pocket as he ran towards his car (well technically Johnny's, but everyone uses it), climbing in and fiddling with the keys, hands shaking uncontrollably because of how nervous and excited he was. Getting out of his road, Donghyuck checked the map to see how far Mark lived, and honestly, it wasn't much and he was pretty surprised he never managed to catch the older on the street before. 

Pulling up beside the house, Donghyuck took a deep breath, the mask over his face absorbing most of it and he leaned back, pulling it down and trying to calm his nerves. The lights to the house switched on before the door opened, revealing Mark in a large purple sweater, with sweatpants longer than his legs. Donghyuck let out a sigh at how cute Mark looked before slowly getting out of the car, closing the door softly. 

"Hey," Mark said, watching Donghyuck as he walked through the drive. 

"Hi," Donghyuck replied, stopping in front of Mark and taking a deep breath, realising that he had forgotten to breathe this whole time. 

"So about-"

"I love you." Donghyuck said, almost face-palming himself because of the way Mark flinched at his confession, but after seeing how his eyes softened Donghyuck stood up straight and continued, "Although we only knew each other for a month, I've never really clicked with anyone else the way I did with you. I missed the time we spent together, and it was so much more than just the kissing."

Mark's mouth parted and he stared at Donghyuck with shock before grabbing his hand and dragging him inside the house, clearly not wanting any fans (or stalkers) to see what was going to happen next.

"Listen, I don't want you to feel pressurised," Donghyuck said holding his hands up as Mark closed the door behind him. "I completely understand if you don't like me the same way, I mean we only spoke for like a month and then never met for four years, so-!" 

Mark let out a groan of frustration before taking ahold of Donghyuck's collar, pushing him back against the wall and softly connecting their lips. They both shut their eyes tight and let the moment sink in. After four years, here they were, standing in the middle of Mark's hallway, both dressed like tramps and kissing for the first time in years after not even speaking to one another. A shiver ran through Donghyuck and he quickly pulled away, a frown visible on his face.

"Mark! Kissing me doesn't answer—" Mark silenced him again with his lips, placing his hand on Donghyuck's cheek, caressing it and then leaned back to get a view of the others face. Donghyuck's hair was a mess from the crazy driving he had done, his lips parted in surprise, and his face flushed, eyes wide and staring into Mark's. "What does that mean?!"

"I love you too," Mark answered immediately after the question was asked, and a huge feeling of relief washed over him. "I fell in love with you in that one month, but was scared you didn't feel the same way about me."

Donghyuck looked at him with surprise, clearly not expecting that confession — he had thought Mark would probably reject him but because he was a fan would request for them to at least remain as friends. 

"I  _ literally _ once accidentally said that we were dating." Mark pressed his lips together before lowering his gaze. 

"I'm sorry, it's just," Mark licked his lips making a move to take a step back, but Donghyuck's hands on his waist restricted him to. "I was scared. I had seen so many people have the same type of relationship we had, but it ended miserably every time. I just didn't want to hear you reject me." 

Donghyuck ran his hand up Mark's waist, brought it to his back and then tugged him forwards, tucking his chin over his shoulder and melting into the hug. The tapping sound of water hit the door, and the two turned their heads to it, thinking about letting go so Donghyuck could get home before the storm, but none of them pulled away. 

"I love you," Mark repeated, stuffing his face into Donghyuck's neck, getting his eyes ticked by his hair, but feeling too embarrassed to actually face him. A laugh escaped Donghyuck's mouth before he pats Mark's head.

"I know." Donghyuck pinched the bottom of Mark's shirt with his fingers, feeling relief wash over him as he finally let the feeling of love and being loved back settle in him. He spent a few more seconds playing around with Mark's shirt before saying the biggest question he had on his mind the whole time. "So you became a fansite, huh?"

"Shut up!"


End file.
